The Sakura Dragon
by pammazola
Summary: Three-shot ficlet. AU. She fell for the coldest man in Japan. Filled with guilt, he'll never admit to it. Now Rin is to marry someone else. Sesshomaru is the Best Man at her wedding. Will he voice his feelings, or forever hold his peace?
1. Chapter 1

**The Sakura Dragon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: This fic is dedicated to a friend of mine. Please note that since she is unfamiliar with the realm of Inuyasha (a pity) I had to make Sesshomaru somewhat less aloof but still maintain his signature demonic pride. I hope you still enjoy it.**

**~oOo~**

How had it come to this?

If only he had known, just a year prior, that he would be here, sweating in a sleek black tuxedo, the long silver strands of his hair clinging to his neck, and literally quivering in the expensive, high-polished black of his leather dress shoes, it wouldn't have gone this far. If only he could say that he wasn't having regrets, for once, that he was making the biggest mistake of his very long, very lonely, very miserable life. And, damn, she had to be so beautiful, if only he could stop wishing that it was he who stood opposite her, repeating vows, gazing into the depths of her chocolate eyes, to marry her.

But, instead, Sesshomaru continued to watch with nonchalant grace as Kohaku and Rin, both shining with unconcealed excitement, listened and nodded eagerly to the words the priestess who read aloud from her book. Within a matter of moments, they would be proclaimed husband and wife.

In truth, Sesshomaru thought he was handling this whole situation reasonably well, considering the only woman he'd ever come to love was about to pledge herself to one of his employees. The demon inside him, a vicious blood-craving hellhound, was clawing deep gashes from within his chest, threatening to break loose, to kill Kohaku, to steal the bride and ravish her right here at the altar, in plain view of the human man who, though he hated to admit it, would be perfect for Rin in every way that he wouldn't. His demon self, loathing that ridiculous, lopsided smirk on the groom's face, effectively resisted dangerous impulses by fingering the two golden bands inside of his suit pocket. A pair of rings that he would soon be handing to Kohaku -as he was also the Ring Bearer- the symbolism of his letting her go; permanently.

Feeling himself subduing to his fury at just the thought, Sesshomaru refocused his attention on Rin, and the demon immediately began to calm.

It was amazing; she quite literally lived up to the term 'blushing bride.' The curly black lashes of her eyes were cast downward, resting lightly upon high cheekbones. She wore minimal amount of makeup, her skin, a natural creamy tone, had no need for enhancements. The long raven locks of her hair were pulled up tight and secured beneath her headdress, the flowing white silk of her strapless gown billowed out in a long train, which had been neatly situated by her bride's maids. He couldn't resist, Sesshomaru smirked, knowing no one would notice it. He and about every other single man in this church were having vivid fantasies about the woman in white, but only the dog demon really knew what a wonder it was to feel her quiver beneath him in moments of heated passion. Undoubtedly, even as Rin grinned up at Kohaku, she was thinking about him, and could feel the piercing stare of his amber eyes as they caressed gently over her slim bodice. At least, he hoped.

The priestess turned to smile at him brilliantly.

"Takahashi-sama, the rings, if you don't mind?"

…Did he?

~oOo~

For Rin, she had loved this inuyoukai for years; since she met him at the Takahashi Company business dinner. At the time, she was already dating Kohaku, who decided to bring his beautiful girlfriend along and show her off to his co-workers. The girl had an invisible force that attracted men like a magnet, humans and demons alike, so with little effort she had engaged herself in interesting conversations with some of the richest men in Japan.

Bankotsu snapped his fingers at a passing waiter.

"Bring this young woman here your finest, most expensive wine," he grinned at her hungrily.

"Dear," Hiten tapped her shoulder, "Come sit with me, we can discuss my latest breakthrough in the diamond industry."

"Look, Rin," Naraku held out an ice cream sundae, "It's the Million Dollar Dessert, it's coated with _real _golden flakes, perfectly edible, of course."

Kohaku laughed triumphantly and wrapped an arm around his embarrassed girlfriend, "Back off, you vultures!" They scowled as he swiftly stole a kiss from her full pink lips.

"When are we leaving?" Rin asked, very uncomfortable. Apparently, Kohaku's boss was arriving late, he had called ahead to tell them to start dinner without him. Nothing of a business topic was being discussed, according to all these charming men, Sesshomaru Takahashi was a stickler for professionalism; never seen without a suit and tie. He claimed to be dating the gorgeous daughter of a rival company, but perhaps it was all just for show, as everyone knew he was far too in love with his job as CEO of his father's corporate empire to truly care about another living being.

Brushing back a strand of her raven hair, Kohaku kissed her temple, "If you want to leave now, Love, I can explain to Sesshomaru you got sick, and you just begged me to take you home."

She nodded, "That'd be wonderful," and they both stood, he held out Rin's jacket for to slip her arms in.

Kohaku swore, "Speak of the devil, here he comes now! Quick Rinny put on your best sick face!" he tried to steer her towards the exit, dodging waiters and waitresses everywhere they turned.

"Where are you hurrying off to, Oshiro?" asked a smooth, deep voice from directly behind them.

He froze, slowly realizing that his scary dog demon boss towered over him with a venomous look etched on his face. Crap.

"Good evening, Takahashi-sama!" he put on his most radiant smile, "How are you? Oh, I see you've invited Kagura, and she is looking as lovely as ever. Hey, have you met my new girlfriend, Rin Kato? Say hi, darling!"

Rin thought she was supposed to be pretending she was sick, however, as her wide chocolate eyes swept over the beautiful demoness named Kagura to the man she was holding hands with, her face noticeably flushed.

"Er… Rin?" Kohaku prodded her nervously. Why was she just standing there, gaping like a fish?

"Hello," Kagura purred at her. Sesshomaru merely stared, taking in all of her petite curvy figure with his eyes. Suddenly the hardness of his features softened, replaced with something more… tranquil.

Kohaku pushed Rin behind him, "She's not feeling very well, Takahashi-sama, excuse her rudeness, I have to take her home."

"Of course," he answered, never tearing his eyes from her, "She does appear a bit pale." With casual ease, Sesshomaru reached out with one long finger and brushed her bare shoulder, "You had a speck of lint," he explained, noting the softness of her skin, so smooth, unblemished, _delicious_, perhaps he should have a taste…

On the car drive to Rin's place, Kohaku was congratulating himself on his bravery.

"I really though he was gonna say something! Good acting, Rin!"

His girlfriend merely stared out the window.

~oOo~

Years had passed since then.

"Takahashi-sama, er, the rings?" the priestess's smile faltered slightly. Neither Rin nor Kohaku really noticed Sesshomaru's hesitation, as they were too absorbed in gazing into each other's eyes like complete lovesick fools. The demon inside him howled in rage at the sight of his potential mate with another male. Ripping off Kohaku's face had never been more appealing than at this moment.

Why, out of everyone in the entire damn world, did he have to be picked for Best Man?

~oOo~

Now, Sesshomaru would never claim to be of the coy type, everything he said and did was straightforward and to the point. No hidden meanings, no guessing games. What he said was exactly what he meant.

Unless Rin was concerned.

Truthfully, he felt horrible, using Kohaku like a tool to get closer to her, to have an excuse to be in the same room.

First, it was only dinner.

Maybe he was taking things a bit too far, maybe he didn't care, but Sesshomaru always managed to give Kohaku a barrel load of work to do at the office, keeping him there well into the late hours of the night. The human voiced his concerns, stating Rin would be lonely, inspiring the inuyoukai on these days to take off from work early and ask her on a date. Well, he didn't dare call it such, just two friends who happened to be of the opposite sex that valued each other's presence.

It really only used to be dinner. A romantic, candlelit dinner in the most expensive restaurant in Tokyo; in the farthest, most secluded corner with nothing but a fine bottle of aged wine to keep them company. Sesshomaru learned a lot about Rin on these secret meetings; her likes, her dislikes, history, talents, passions. Incredibly, along with being a beautiful woman, she was smart, and funny, and sophisticated. He preferred to let her do most of the talking, contributing when necessary, laughing softly at all the right times, slowly lacing his fingers with hers. It pleased him, seeing her blush, but made no move to pull away…

Eventually, they began seeing each other more and more often. Rin was still with Kohaku, and Sesshomaru continued dating Kagura. But their respective partners were beginning to bore them, so they snuck off together, to catch a movie, grab a coffee, to just be near the other person who made their heart burst with inexplicable happiness.

For once in his life, Sesshomaru could not wait to leave the office. Rin had asked him if they could meet at her favorite place, a giant water fountain in a peaceful park, located here downtown. From there, they would spend the rest of the evening just killing time, until Sesshomaru decided to bring her home.

The inuyoukai growled at his paperwork.

Kohaku burst into his office.

"SESSHOMARU!" he yelled, pointing a finger at him.

He would never admit it, not in a million years, but something of a joint of fear shot through him at that moment. Kami, maybe the ningen wasn't as stupid as he'd originally considered…?

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!" Kohaku fist pumped the air.

The pen in Sesshomaru's hand snapped in two.

"To _whom_?" A dumb question, but he must have misheard…

"Rin, my girlfriend, of course!" the human was practically running victory laps around the office, "Get this, I just proposed! SHE SAID YES!"

Was he completely oblivious to the stunned look on his boss's face?

"Are… are you certain?"

Kohaku stopped, "Well, yeah! She loves me! I love her! Kami, I can't believe this!" A thought suddenly occurred to him, "Sesshomaru – you don't mind if I call you Sesshomaru, of course – be my Best Man!"

The inuyoukai glared at him as if he'd grown an extra head.

"_Why _would I do such a thing?" he snapped, looking down at his papers, pretending to be engrossed in work. Frustrated that he'd broken his favorite contract signing pen, he fumbled around for another.

"Well, you're an important person to Rin."

Sesshomaru froze, "What makes you say that, Oshiro?"

Kohaku clasped him on the shoulder, chuckling. The inuyoukai resisted the strong urge to shred the arm to pieces.

"C'mon, I know all about the two of you! The wonderful company you give her when I'm working late. She would be so miserable without someone to hang with. You've been a really good friend… for both of us."

Damn, why was he feeling guilty? Towards a human, much less.

He needed to be alone. Now.

"Whatever," he murmured, and thankfully that answer was satisfactory.

~oOo~

He was more anxious than ever to see Rin.

How could she say _yes?_

True, nothing serious had ever happened between them, their relationship was strictly platonic. Sesshomaru had made no further advances besides that of seeking her company and even then, to an on-looker, it seemed only the result of genuine curiosity.

But… he had been almost _positive _they were on the same page all these years. He tried to show it, he wanted her to see the hidden lust behind his eyes, and the way they mentally traced the full pinkness of her lips…

Sesshomaru was _so sure _Rin knew that he had slowly fallen in love with her.

The black jacket of his suit billowed out behind him as he walked, making his way to the park, trying to appear inapprehensive. The sun had already begun to sink below the skyscrapers, casting the city below into an early night. It was cold, as the end of the year holidays would soon be upon them, but Sesshomaru didn't care for any of that now.

And there she stood, as lovely as ever. He was astounded; Rin didn't wear a jacket, just a thin white blouse. The bangs of her hair were ruffled, the rest pulled up in a sloppy ponytail.

Her eyes brightened at the sight of the lean, dagger-like build of the inuyoukai's body. She was always happy to see him.

"Sesshomaru." Gods, the sound of his name on her tongue was exhilarating. How would she say (or scream) it if he took her right here…? He quickly tossed such thoughts away.

"What are you doing out here without a coat?" as he watched her shiver.

Suddenly Rin seemed embarrassed, and the already rosy hue of her cheeks burned brighter. He would do _anything _to caress that cheek. _Stop it_, he growled to himself.

"Here," Sesshomaru began to shrug off his suit jacket.

"No!" Rin insisted, "What about you?"

"I'll be fine," he murmured, holding it open for her. "You, on the other hand, will get sick. Are you excited about something?" He couldn't help it; he had to hear it from _her_ mouth.

Rin slipped her arms into his jacket, still warm from his body. "Thank you."

A whipping breeze snapped at Sesshomaru's face, stinging, brushing his silver hair back in rushes. Rin could see, though he remained as conserved as ever, there was something else. Something that brought a sharp stab to the ends to his words, his eyes hardened with an untold anger. She'd never seen him this way before.

"Takahashi-sama," she began, staring off into the distance. Oh, so now they were back to formalities? A growl too low for her to hear rippled through his chest; it had been years since Rin had last attached an honorific to his name. And she always said his _first _name, meaning he was a very, very close friend… "I'm glad you could come."

"Of course." She flinched at the razor edge of his voice, and pulled his jacket around her shivering body.

This couldn't be put off any longer.

"I have something to tell you, Takahashi-sama."

He pretended to be interested. "What is it, good news?"

"Um… yes."

"You're pregnant?"

"_WHAT?_ No!" Rin stepped back, her face puffing up angrily. "How dare you-!"

Sesshomaru towered over her with impressive stature, a fanged scowl etched on his face, and he looked so… demonic. "It was an innocent assumption, as you appear utterly _radiant_ with joy. But do tell what this 'good news' is." Sarcasm weaved into his tone.

Why was he acting like an ass? Rin wasn't in the least intimidated by him. As the one person in the world to see the gentler, kinder side of Sesshomaru, the demon within him was really nothing more than a fluffy puppy to her. But now she felt that the dog had just bitten the hand that fed him.

He knew he should back down now, before they broke into an argument that would have him on his knees professing his love for her, but if it was Kohaku that she had chosen… then he wanted nothing to do with her, or any other ningen again!

The angry V of her brow deepened. "I seemed to have misjudged you, Sessho. I've heard rumors you were arrogant and self-centered, but I had never believed them factual!"

Her fury was… arousing.

"Didn't you want to tell me something?" He shoved his hands into his pants pockets, waiting.

Rin paused for a bewildered moment.

"Yes… yes! Sesshomaru, I'm getting married!"

He stared at her.

"To Kohaku!"

He still didn't reply.

"_Well?_" she prompted, "Are you going to say anything?" _Please, please say something… Tell me you're angry..._

"Congratulations." In one fluid motion Sesshomaru turned on his heel and walked away.

"W-wait!" Rin had to run to catch up to the long stride of his walk, "Wait, Sesshomaru!"

The inuyoukai stopped after several feet, without looking back. "What do you want?"

Rin knew what he meant, but couldn't help but scream within the confines of her skull. She wanted _him_. Wanted him to love her, kiss her, and never _ever _leave her again! Oh, but perhaps he didn't know, she had never voiced her feelings, Rin was afraid he would fire Kohaku just because she had been stupid. Poor Kohaku would be jobless, _and _his girlfriend didn't really love him, at least, not like she used to. But Rin couldn't help who she fell for anymore than she could stop breathing! Sesshomaru was who she had wanted these past three years, and she tried to tell him, with_ every_ look, and _every_ smile.

_I want you to be jealous! I want you to be furious! I want to know that YOU CARE ABOUT ME!_

Sesshomaru was still standing there, waiting patiently for Rin's answer.

And she chickened out.

"Don't you want your jacket back?"

He turned and actually smiled at her. It was the saddest thing Rin ever saw.

"No, you keep it," and he disappeared into the flowing traffic of the streets.

~oOo~

Whispers echoed throughout the room.

"Takahashi-sama," the priestess said sharply, "The rings, _now_."

Sesshomaru's eyes had wandered, to the wall behind Rin. The church was beautifully decorated, courtesy of Kagome Higurashi, the wedding planner and Maid of Honor. Elaborate tapestries of Japanese heritage hung on the wall, including that of three of the most majestic dragons he had ever seen, but that he knew well their histories. At any other time he would not have necessarily cared for their presence, but with their ancient traditional bringing to this wedding, it was like a harsh slap of reality across his face.

On the far left was snow white, lithe form of Kaze, the Dragon of Truth and Justice. He was a handsome beast, with not a blemish to be found on his carefully painted scales, and had large, muscular limbs that he used to wrap himself around the highest peak of a mountain range. Those wedded in matrimony beneath his silver gaze were said to have the longest lasting relationships. Kaze bound them together with an undying honesty, the will to always act in the best interest for their spouse.

The middle tapestry had a black serpent-like reptile with eyes of crimson, and he was Jigoku of Hell. To this day, it is said he stalks the eternal flames of the Underworld, punishing those who have committed treacherous crimes of unfaithfulness. He appeared fearsome, almost enticingly so. To think such a blood-lusting creature as Jigoku would be welcomed to partake in days of happiness, when lives would begin anew…

But it was the final tapestry that held Sesshomaru's attention the longest. It could only be Aiko, of Love and Passion. The dragon was silver, with a pinkish hut to his scales, and he appeared lazy, resting among the spring blooming trees of sakura blossoms. Lidded amber eyes watched the happy couple before him with light interest.

Aiko was said to bring the most sexual satisfaction to a marital bed, and more children beyond a countable number.

Rin, she wasn't marrying Kohaku, she was selling her soul to him!

While Sesshomaru came to this sudden conclusion, Inuyasha, who had actually cleaned himself up and wore a tuxedo, elbowed his brother in the ribs. Sesshomaru blinked at him.

"Did you lose the rings?" the hanyou asked nervously, glancing around the chapel.

"Of course not," Sesshomaru scoffed, "I can be trusted to watch over two small pieces of jewelry."

"_Well?_" Kohaku was beginning to grow impatient. Rin stared at the floor.

Sesshomaru reached into his jacket, climbing the stairs of the alter to hand them to the groom.

~oOo~

"You cannot make me."

Inuyasha jutted out his chin. "You're the Best Man, Sessho; the Bachelor Party is _your _responsibility."

The inuyoukai glared viciously at him.

"C'mon!" Miroku clasped his shoulder. "I already handled all the details; you just need to show up!"

"I'd much rather roll over and die."

"Well, as appealing as that sounds," Inuyasha said, "You have to be at the wedding tomorrow. How am I supposed to explain to Rin her best friend crawled beneath our kitchen sink and croaked?"

If looks could kill…

To be perfectly honest, Inuyasha pitied Sesshomaru. Everyone besides Kohaku, who was too stupid to notice, could see that they were in love with each other. But, the hanyou could also sympathize with Rin. He knew how difficult it was to choose between two people you loved, but Sesshomaru had to man up and just accept the fact that by this time tomorrow Rin would be Mrs. Kohaku Oshiro.

"They'll be a stripper…" Miroku prompted.

"Just one?" Inuyasha asked, disappointed, "I thought we were supposed to give Kohaku the most grand-spanking party of his last night as a single man? Just _one?_"

"Hm…" Miroku began punching numbers into his cell phone. "If you will excuse me…"

"C'mon Sesshomaru," the hanyou leaned against the wall. "Try to have some fun! You know what? Just come over, grab a beer, and sulk in the corner all you want. But you're not going to get Rin. You have to move on."

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"GET OUT!" He threw the closest thing he could reach, a toaster, and it shattered against the kitchen wall where Inuyasha was previously standing.

"Hell!" he yelped angrily, "What was that for?"

This only caused the raging dog demon to throw more expensive, small household appliances, and a chair, a pointy set of knives…

"I'm goin'! I'm going'!"

~oOo~

Kagome gave Rin an exasperated look.

"What do you mean; you don't want to do anything? It's your last night as a single woman!"

Sango and Kagura walked in though Rin's front door, followed by Ayame, Kanna, Sarah, and even Kikyo.

Rin's eyes bulged as the number of girls in her living room kept growing. "Kami-sama, Kagome! How many people did you invite?"

The miko kicked the phonebook under the sofa. "Just a couple of friends…"

"A couple, _really?_ I don't even _know _half these people!"

Kagome smirked. "You will by the end of tonight."

Kagura gracefully strode across the room to her. The Wind Sorceress was one of the most beautiful demons Rin had ever met. It made sense that it was she who held Sesshomaru's heart. Something of a spark of envy lit inside her.

But Kagura only smiled and handed her a wineglass. "It's your special night, Darling, make the most of it."

Rin accepted the drink, and stared at it for a long moment.

"You know what," she said slowly. "You're right!" She downed the entire glass. "You're right, Kagura! Let's have fun!"

Everyone cheered, Kagome being the loudest.

"I called for a male stripper; he should be here any moment! We'll open your gifts real quick, Rin!"

"Okay," she shrugged, reaching for another drink.

~oOo~

He couldn't do it.

There was no damn way in Hell he was going to sit in a room full of his perverted co-workers and watch them fantasize over a prancing little tramp in heels. The thought was disgusting.

He needed some air.

Ignoring and shoving Inuyasha out of his way, Sesshomaru walked out the condominium, down the hallway to the elevator, and impatiently jammed the down button, waiting for the sliding metal doors to open.

He had to compose himself, if he were to be in one piece by tomorrow. In a way, his half-brother had been right. Rin chose Kohaku; he had to move on now. Besides, he had Kagura…

The thought didn't satisfy him.

Hell, it was all over now, anyway. Rin was getting married tomorrow, and his chances with her had evaporated the last night they had seen each other, at the fountain, fighting for the first time ever, and he just walked away. They were avoiding each other ever since.

He was hurt, knowing she had picked a low life, good for nothing human man over him. As if a pathetic ningen could possibly provide her with something the great youkai lord Sesshomaru Takahashi could not. He exited the building, strutting into the dark night. Passing a black BMW, he ran his claws along the side, smirking as the metallic screech pierced air…

And it dawned on him.

He wanted to see her.

This was it, his last chance, the final opportunity to tell Rin how he truly felt. Tonight was perfect. She could reject him, as he knew she would for ethnical reasons, but at least it would be definite, and Sesshomaru would be free to return to his previous miserable life of work, and she could start a family.

But at least she would know.

Without further debate, Sesshomaru's feet steered him in the direction of her place.

~oOo~

**A/N: Thanks for reading this story! Review if you'd like!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Sakura Dragon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: Thanks everyone who reviewed! Sorry for the large gap between updates. I've decided one more chapter is needed to complete this story, making it three chapters in all. So the lemon will be postponed (sorry!). This chapter DOES contain a short lime, so be cautious. (^_^)**

**~oOo~**

"Uh, Rin?" Kagome asked nervously, leaning against the frame of the kitchen door. "Are you sure that you want _another_ drink?"

"_Hmm?_" the bride slurred, trying to balance on her knobby knees. She turned to face her friend. "Counting my drinks now, are you Kags?"

"No, Honey. I can't count that high."

"Psh." She sat her glass down, missing the counter entirely. Sango had to make a quick dive and caught it just before it could shatter on the ceramic tile.

"Yeah, I think you've had enough." Her future sister-in-law furrowed her brow in deep concern.

"Guys, I'm fine," Rin insisted as she crashed into the refrigerator. "Oops. Wrong door."

Kagome began to wail, throwing her arms up in despair. "Oh, no! I worked too hard to plan her wedding, and now she's going to be _so _hung over!"

"Hey Rin!" Ayame called from the living room. "There's someone 'special' waiting on your front porch! He says he's here to see you!" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at her own statement.

Without preamble, Rin violently shoved Kagome out the way, passing through the clusters of girls who were lounging on her furniture, drinking and having a good old time. Yes, Kagura had been right, this was a special night, and Rin was going to be as un-Rinnish as she could possibly be!

She yanked open the door wildly to feast her eyes upon a very stunned looking Sesshomaru.

A moment of strained silence enveloped them.

Finally:

"_You're _my stripper?" she asked, obviously confused.

Thankfully, it was dark, so it would be impossible for anyone to distinguish that the stripes on both the inuyoukai's cheeks tinted a light pink color. He answered plainly:

"No. Are you drunk?"

"Sesshomaru!" Rin suddenly threw her arms around his neck, causing him to stumble backwards. Her hot lips brushed daintily over the shell of his pointed ear. "Have I ever told you that your voice is sexy?"

He was too appalled at her forwardness to form an answer in his head.

Another slim figure appeared at the door. "Hey, what are _you _doing here?" Kagome squeezed past the drunken girl. "You're supposed to be with Kohaku, _Best Man_."

"I needed to speak with Rin," pulling out of her arms, Sesshomaru backed away to stand at a respectful distance.

Kagome narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "_Riiight_. You weren't trying to spy on us or anything."

"I am not. However, what is this I hear about a stripper?"

The miko's face flushed a deep red. "Don't tell him anything else, Rin!" and slammed the door closed behind her, leaving the two alone on Rin's front porch.

Sesshomaru turned to take in the ragged, swaying figure of the woman who had somehow managed to turn his world upside down.

"You are wasted," he said bluntly.

"Look Buster," she pointed a finger at him, or rather, _one _of the three Sesshomarus she saw. "It's _my _Bachelorette Party; I can do whatever I want!"

"This certainly complicates matters." He ran a hand through silver bangs. "I have come to make a confession that you will not even remember."

"Confession?" Rin slumped into one of the porch chairs. "You mean like on TV?" she gasped. "You didn't _kill_ someone?"

If Sesshomaru had been the type to roll his eyes, he would have then.

"You are wasted, never mind."

She watched him turn away.

"WAIT!"

What was she doing? Obviously it was all the alcohol that coursed through her veins, making her act strange, delusional. Nothing in this world seemed right or as it should be… unless he was near. It was impulsive, irresistible, her need for him. A need that was magnified by nearly a hundred times in this drunken state. Rin wanted to laugh at herself. To think that it all came down to this: a few drinks, an unexpected visit, mysterious confession, and now she was ready to fall to her knees and grovel for every hurtful thing she had ever thought about and said to him, everything she had never really meant. To Hell with her womanly pride, Rin was true to Kami in love with him!

"Why did you walk away?" she whispered at her hands. "Why didn't you yell at me? Why didn't you _fight_ for me? I – I thought…"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened fractionally. Rin jumped from her chair, suddenly lashing out at him with tight white fists. He caught her wrists easily, but she managed to back him up against the door.

"After _everything_," Rin's brown eyes flashed wildly in her state of anger. "The years, the meetings, the dates… I thought there was something more. To us. Our friendship! Hell," she snorted. "We were never, _ever_ friends. That first night I met you…" Her voice had now risen to a pitch. "Even then, I knew - !"

"I'm in love with you," he breathed.

She froze, and for a moment, it seemed the world stopped spinning. Those words, words Rin had so wanted to hear, that should've brought inexplicable joy, bowed her head low between hunched shoulders. The reality of what was just uttered from his lips was more painful than any injury inflicted by insult or weapon that had or ever will exist.

Yes, there was not turning back. No more hiding behind a stoic mask of indifference, guessing, deciphering phrases, reading between the lines. He had taken a chance, knowing it would hurt her more than anything else, but it needed to be done all the same.

And still:

Nothing but unrequited love and passion, an amalgamation of lust and sorrow brought the bodies of man and woman together; an embrace of ravenous greed, for fulfillment. So many years have been lost, to finally touch in an intimate manner. It was all they could do to comfort the other.

Rin's hands had somehow fisted into his hair and she pulled herself upon him, pressing him farther into the door he was trapped against. Her legs wove around his waist, and meeting him halfway as he feverishly crashed his lips to hers. Small, electric tremors raced through her; feeling that his mouth was soft, warm, and yielding of unrestrained emotion. It was just enough to make her crave more, coax more from those masculine hands that danced along her spine…

Moving her petite body roughly against his, Sesshomaru, panting slightly, grasped her backside with one hand to give her extra support, and to increase the swift tempo in which she rubbed herself against him. His tongue slipped into her mouth, relishing that pure and erotic taste that was Rin… and alcohol. Sesshomaru paid that little mind; his kisses brought her mind into sharp clarity and awareness in the actions of exactly what she was doing to _him_.

The left hand maintained in holding her upright as the right continuously wandered, touching, brushing, and squeezing every inch of this woman that was in his reach. He cupped her right breast, massaging its fullness within his palm, pleased how she arched for him. It was excruciating just how desperately he wanted her now, thinking that he has finally been given a taste, how he was never going to let her go…

He slowly leaned in, tossing her beautiful mahogany tresses out of the way. Rin looked up at him in wonder, basking in the warmth that emitted from lidded amber eyes.

"_Marry me_," Sesshomaru purred against the swollen pinkness of her lips. "Be _mine_."

"Hai," her panting was heavier. "Need… you…"

The obvious state of arousal pressed against the curve of her body, he grasped the zipper of his pants and freed that aching male part of him that needed to take her _now_. Rin released one handful of his hair to slip between them, skimming with feather-light caresses over his tip with nimble fingers. A strangled moan caught in the back of his throat.

"K – Kagura's here," she whispered, taking him further into her hand. He reflexively pushed into it, disliking how she remained completely clothed in those fitting skinny jeans. Sesshomaru effortlessly flipped their position, and now Rin was trapped between him and the door, allowing him to balance her while using both hands to unbutton her pants.

"I want to be inside you." He licked her ear, nuzzling her cheek with his own. How he hoped Rin was as tight as these jeans, they were so difficult to pull off…

"Somewhere else," she breathed, releasing his length to grab hold of a pair of broad shoulders. "Everyone will hear."

In all honesty, the thought of her screaming for him to the entire household was incredibly appealing, but Sesshomaru forcefully pushed his member away, though it hurt to do so, and let Rin lightly fall unceremoniously to her feet. She swayed dangerously, intoxication having absolutely nothing to do with it.

Rin yelped in shock when she suddenly felt herself being lifted off the ground and slung face first over Sesshomaru's shoulder. His claws gently pricked at the insides of her thighs as he began descending down the porch steps. With nothing but a view of flowing silver hair and a firm ass, Rin ceased her hap hazardous flailing and relaxed.

As Sesshomaru walked, he got to thinking about where he could take her. It would be just like Inuyasha to come storming in three o'clock in the morning to chastise him about bailing on Kohaku. Sesshomaru did not really know who he should be more concerned of: the hanyou, or the hanyou's miko, who would definitely be enraged when she discovered that he had stolen Rin from her Bachelorette party. He smirked faintly to himself. Rin would soon learn, once she slept with him, she would _never _want Kohaku again.

He waved down a taxi. The driver did not ask any questions; undoubtedly this was not the first time his car had been used for a kidnapping vehicle. He simple followed the directions the amber eyed demon gave him for as far as they needed to go. Hey, he was getting paid more the farther the distance, what did he care?

They found themselves downtown, circling around several expensive Tokyo hotels that would suit nicely to their use. Sesshomaru decided here was as good as any other, and handed the driver a bill from his wallet. The man's eyes widened considerably to the size of dinner plates. "You have fun now, ya here?" he called to the two lovers as they stumbled out the cab. Rin was grinning like a fool, could not believe she was actually doing this, and entwined her fingers with his. Sesshomaru hurriedly pulled her down the street, chuckling softly as she tripped, catching her in his arms. The breeze of a summer's night felt so refreshing on their hot, flushed faces. He steadied her upright, supporting Rin with an arm around her waist. It felt right, feeling her soft body pressed to the streamline hardness of his.

'Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi' checked into a suite. The elevator ride was anticipated, though Rin still yelped as the inuyoukai roughly pushed her into the back wall to resume what was started on her front porch. He towered over her, possessive and hungry.

"Is this even real?" Rin murmured, sighing as he began to explore the fast beating pulse within her neck. "I can't believe we could be separate…"

"…And alone," he whispered into her ear, "I would have waited for you… to leave him."

The mentioning of the man Rin was to marry tomorrow was pushed to the back of her mind. The hurt she would be causing him… Kohaku claimed to be so in love with her…

How can she do this to him?

"_What have I done_?" Rin moaned, as she vigorously kissed the man she loved, and the elevator doors opened to them. Sesshomaru pulled her with him down the hallway, each step closer to never turning back.

**~oOo~**

**A/N: The next chapter should be able to wrap this story up. Thank you for reading, and review if you'd like!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Sakura Dragon**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**~oOo~**

The first rays of light shone through the window, but Sesshomaru was awake long before then. In a blanket of darkness he laid alone. There was a small crease in the sheets where a woman had been, and his fingers subconsciously reach for her warmth. He was greeted with nothing but emptiness. She'd left a long time ago. He hadn't thought she would stay anyway. His entire perception of Rin involved a person of ethics. She was above something like this. She made the right decision.

The night he finally had her was his happiest. He never knew the touch of a woman like hers. Only she could make him feel so hopelessly, irrationally passionate. Rin was all soft and silky. The palms of his hands trembled even as he remembered exploring every hill and valley of her body. She was _so small_; her waist was barely a hand's width. At one point, he worried about his eagerness, the savage demon craving he felt. Any harm inflicted on her person and he would never forgive himself. Rin did not realize how strong his desire was, but no matter the strength in which he ravished her did she protest. Just the opposite; she demanded _more_.

He had not been prepared for her virginity. It was a painful reminder to them both of her promise to another man. His need overrode the will of gentleness. Stealing her innocence was incredibly satisfying, so exhilarating that he felt like a villain. If she suddenly decided she did not want this, he was not at all certain he would have found the power to stop.

Like two conjoining pieces of a puzzle. In an act that was so sinful, why must it feel so right? The reason in his mind – the part that was not focusing on the raging climax that shook the woman beneath him as he rolled his hips roughly against hers – said nothing could feel as fulfilling. There was no comparison. Rin was everything and more than he ever asked for. He was undeserving of her, and they both knew it. Only a monster would steal the wife of another man, just to stamp his soul into her fragile body, pour his essence into her waiting womb. His mouth became a vile creature that nipped and sucked at her breasts, dominating innocent flesh, tarnishing it with his evil. And did he care? No. He would have her again, for the feeling of that woman around him was glorious.

The sky was getting lighter. He no longer had any business being in a hotel room.

Sesshomaru rose from bed. It was time to prepare for the wedding.

~oOo~

"If any should dare to oppose this union of Rin Kato and Kohaku Oshiro, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

The bride's back noticeably stiffened. Now was the time when everyone glanced nervously around the church, curious. Sesshomaru stood patiently among the other groomsmen, content to watch everyone's moment of discomfort. He did not breathe a word.

"Takahashi-sama," the voice of the priestess came through a thick cloud of thought, "The rings, please."

His heart throbbed painfully. So it had all come to this, eh?" It was his fate to give Rin away to someone else? _Ah, but Sesshomaru, you are a fool. She was never yours to give away in the first place._ If his happiness brought the misery of another person…

It was then he felt Inuyasha elbow him sharply in the ribs. "Did you lose the rings?"

The inuyoukai appeared vaguely offended. "As if I cannot be entrusted with two pieces of jewelry," he scoffed, reaching into the inside pocket of his tuxedo. The palms of his hands were beginning to tremble again.

Rin turned her head partially to sympathetically look at him with one eye. She was very beautiful. Her smile was so sad. Does she even remember last night? Surely she did, but Rin had no choice but to go to the man she was promised to. It sickened Sesshomaru how clement of a person she was. Only a demon would be able to see she had been crying before walking down the aisle. She was getting married, but the man she loved stood all of five feet away from her, just out of arms reach. He thought, at one point, she turned her gaze briefly to the sakura tapestry, the dragon of fertility. She would have many children with Kohaku, though every one of them should've been his. Did she believe he was letting her go without a fight? Was she dying on the inside, knowing that whatever happened last night was a thing of the past, never to occur again? Did that tear her to pieces, just as it did him?

Sesshomaru shortened the distance between him and the couple. He handed a small velvet box to the groom.

"Thank you," Kohaku said sincerely. His eyes were lit with excitement.

The dog demon gave him a long, hard look before nodding.

Then he grabbed Rin's hand and ran for the church doors, pulling her in his wake.

~oOo~

The crowd watched in silent awe as the best man and the bride sprinted down the aisle together, a flowing white train sweeping in full arcs behind Rin like the giant wings of a dove. She held her dress up in one hand, and when it proved too difficult to run in heels she merely kicked them off, content to go barefoot. Sesshomaru chuckled, and the smile he received in return was radiant.

They were halfway out the door when from somewhere in the background, the maid of honor was shrieking on the top of her lungs, "STOP THEM!" The notion of being caught was ludicrous. Sesshomaru picked Rin up in a lithe motion, never faltering in his stride. Once outside, he glanced one way, than the other. He just ruined a wedding… what now?

"_Sesshomaru!_" the battle cry from his hanyou brother made him turn. "What the _HELL_ are you doing?"

"You were right, Little Brother," Sesshomaru smirked, cradling the bride in his arms. "I cannot have Rin. So I'm stealing her instead."

"_Bastard_, get back here! I'm gonna beat the shit out of you!"

It was too late. Sesshomaru took to the air, and now the only thing that could be seen in the sky was Rin's long white dress. Rin herself appeared unreservedly thrilled, tightening her arms around his neck.

The entire party gathered outside now, watching them disappear.

"Wha…?" Kohaku was at an utter loss for words.

"_My brother just stole the fucking bride!_" Inuyasha roared into his mobile. "Miroku, break out the tranquilizer guns!"

~oOo~

A while later, Sesshomaru was kissing her lips gently. "I couldn't let you go."

"I'm glad you didn't." Rin rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't know how I would've felt to wake up next to Kohaku tomorrow morning. That just seemed… impossible."

One of his hands was on her waist while the other steered. He gave her a lazy half-smile. "So I'm not an idiot, as everyone says?"

"Hm… hai, you're an idiot," Rin admitted. "But I guess that makes me one, too, ne?" She sighed, squeezing his hand tightly. "I like dancing with you. It's like walking on a cloud."

"We are walking on a cloud, Koibito."

She glanced down. There was nothing but thin air and vapors of water; yet it felt her feet were on solid ground.

"It's like magic!" Rin sighed, her long black lashes fluttering closed. Sesshomaru agreed.

~oOo~

_**End**_


End file.
